(Custom) Siege of Orgrimmar
"War is a disease, only the strong dominates and the weak dies" =Summary= Kor'Kron Records Leaders: Council of three hammers - Alive Velen - Alive Thrall - Deceased Sylvanas Windrunner - Deceased Lor'themar - Deceased Jaina Proudmoore - Sha Corrupt / In Captivity High Tinkerer Mekkatorque - Deceased Vol'jin - Captivity BAine Bloodhoof - Deceased Gallywix - Joined Hellscream Tyrande - Sha Corrupt / In Captivity Varian Wrynn - Deceased Anduin Wrynn - Deceased =Day One: The Docks= As the Kor'kron stood on guard in the docks, impatiently waiting for the inevitable arrival of the rebel forces. A line of artillery adorned the in-construction fortress of Bladefist Bay, and the Dragonmaw's fearsome chief, Zaela took her proud Proto-Drake, Galakras into the clouds, watching ever so closely. The blue flags of the Alliance were now visible through the thick mist of the Great Sea, and within moments a barrage of cannonballs bombarded the shores. The Kor'kron forces returned fire, unleashing their own waves of artillery. In several moments filled with chaos and terror, the rebels landed ashore; Lor'themar Theron, the Regent Lord of Silvermoon took his proud golden Sin'dorei forces and stormed the unfinished fortress. The archmage Aethas Sunreaver at his side, armed with only his arcane mind. And with purple sails high, the Forsaken army led by Sylvanas Windrunner joined in the assault. Within seconds, the forces were disarmed, vicious orbs of flame rolling down the hill, exploding in clouds of flame. Lor'themar, dismounted and crushed by the charred corpse of his horse, struggled to escape. The main forsaken force was dismantled as more of the Kor'kron's lethal artillery tore apart their unprepared forces. Sylvanas herself was in the fray, until once more the powerful Iron Star sent her to the ground. A shadow descended upon the Regent Lord, as Zaela landed beside Lor'themar, Galakras the Proto-Drake still hovering about ominously. The orc smiled as she leaned towards the elf's face, and he began to cough and splutter, his throat torn open by the vicious razor wielded by the great assassin Zaela. A red spur leaped from the Sin'dorei, and with that, he was lifeless. Sylvanas grimaced as she struggled to stand, only to be met with a stream of flames from the jaws of Galakras. Aethas ran for his life, only to be obliterated by the unmatched artillery that was the Iron Star. By the time the smoke cleared, there was nothing remaining. Warlord Zaela stood up, her face twisting into a grin. "For the Horde!" she yelled malicefully. =Day Two: The gates of Orgrimmar= Through the smoke and flames left behind in the the unleashed artillery at the Dranosh'ar Blockade rose Vol'jin, leader of the rebellion and chieftain of the Darkspear. Alongside him was Baine Bloodhoof, proud bearer of the mantle Chieftain in Thunder Bluff. The joined forces of the Tauren and Trolls was formidable, breaking through the front barricades. They stopped. A thud echoed through the blockade. And a second. And a third. "Footsteps." was the word uttered by many of the rebels, who nervously gripped their weapons and prepared for the worst. A plume of flames rose above the burning embers and black smoke that engulfed the blockade. Bright, red light gleamed from across the battlefield, as a great steel contraption wandered forwards. A gigantic scorpid built of the Kor'kron's finest metal, the Iron Juggernaut unleashed a swipe of the great sawblade, the Darkspear Chieftain leaping backwards as Baine fell to the ground. His eyes widened in horror as the large tauren fell backwards, but his lower body forwards, the blade tearing him clean in half. Another wave of artillery, alongside the newest Horde war-machine and the Kor'kron's great military forces shoved the weakened rebel armies, as Vol'jin fell to his knees. The many orcs of the Kor'kron gathered around the stunned troll, laughing and spitting at him as they began to restrain him. He didn't resist, uttering one word. "Nazgrim." With that, he was out cold. A bludgeoning fist, like a hammer, had slammed into his skull. The greenskinned general grunted. "We're done here." said Nazgrim, grimacing at the troll, shaking his head and returning towards the gates. In the smoke and flames of Dranosh'ar, the Iron Juggernaut unleashed hell upon the rebel forces, and at last Garrosh could feel victory within his grasp. Roles (OOC) Garrosh role - Danaka Nazgrim role - Eric (aka Baodun) Blackfuse role - ??? Malkorok role - (( Reserved for Mok'grok The Wicked's Alt ! )) Zaela role - ??? Wavebinder Kardis - ??? Earthbreaker Haromm - ??? NOTE! The Boss roles will just be your position, your name will be your own and same with your char, For Example: Zaela: You will ride Galakras and lead the Dragon maw as your char #Drokon Dragonfist# Example.. (MEMBERS) ((other members will be noted here when they join, unless they don't want to be, of course)) Category:Custom lore Category:Horde Category:Guild